Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call switching and transport and, more particularly, for processing calls to ported numbers.
Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
The broadband systems now are implementing systems and methods for connecting calls to ported numbers. Local number portability (LNP) allows a user to retain its dialed number (DN) when the user changes physical locations, such as moving from one location associated with a first signaling processor to another location associated with a second signaling processor, when a user changes services, or when a user changes service providers.
Many switches and other call processors are configured to identify calls that are assigned to portable switches or other call processors. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cportable switch or other call processorxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cportable call processorxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cportable switchxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cportable signaling processorxe2x80x9d mean a switch or other call processor, a call processor, a switch, or a signaling processor that is open to have a ported dialed number assigned to that switch or other call processor, call processor, switch, or signaling processor, respectively. A portable switch, a portable call processor, or a portable signaling processor may serve one or more number plan area and central office code combinations (NPA-NXXs), and at least one NPA-NXX is open to have a ported dialed number associated with that NPA-NXX.
The call signaling associated with a call has an NPA-NXX. The called party is assigned to a phone number having an NPA-NXX as the first six digits of a ten digit phone number. This NPA-NXX can identify a signaling processor that is associated with the called party and can be assigned to a portable signaling processor.
Typically, when a signaling processor receives call signaling for a call having an NPA-NXX that may be assigned to a portable signaling processor, the signaling processor must query a local number portability service control point (LNP SCP) to determine whether the DN is, in fact, ported. The LNP SCP returns a response containing a location routing number (LRN) for the call if the dialed number is ported. If the dialed number is not ported, the LNP SCP returns a response with the dialed number digits of the called party.
It is time consuming to make a query to the LNP SCP for each dialed number that may be ported. Each call is allocated a specified period of time for processing of the call signaling for determination of a route for the call, and a query to the LNP SCP consumes part of that time. Ultimately, a congested situation can occur in a signaling processor if too many queries are made to the LNP SCP.
Thus, an improved system is needed that will provide LNP information for a signaling processor without always making queries to the LNP SCP. The present system provides the needs associated with improved call processing time and reduced queries to an LNP SCP.
The present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling and to process the call signaling to determine a search is required to determine if a search criteria matches an LNP information element. The signaling processor selects the search criteria for the search, selects a connection for the user communications, and transmits a control message identifying the selected connection. An LNP cache has LNP information and is adapted to be searched using the search criteria to determine if the LNP information element exists in the LNP information. The search has a result. A connection system is adapted to receive the user communications and the control message and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications over the designated connection.
In addition, the present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having call signaling arid user communications. The system comprises an LNP cache having LNP information. A signaling processor is adapted to receive the call signaling, to query the LNP information in the LNP cache using an index to determine if the index matches an LNP information element, and to process the call signaling and a result of the query. The signaling processor selects a connection for the user communications and transmits a control message identifying the select connection. A connection system is adapted to receive the user communications and the control message and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications on the selected connection.
Also, the present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises an LNP cache having LNP information and adapted to search the LNP information to determine if an LNP information element matches a search criteria and to have a result. A signaling processor is adapted to receive the signaling and to designate the search criteria used in the LNP cache. The signaling processor processes the result with the call signaling, select a connection for the user communications, and transmits a control message identifying the selected connection. A connection system is adapted to receive the user communications and the control message and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications over the selected connection.
Further, the present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises an LNP cache having LNP information and adapted to be accessed to determine if a search criteria matches an LNP information element in the LNP information. A result of the access comprises an LNP parameter. A signaling processor is adapted to receive the signaling, to designate the search criteria, to process the call signaling and the LNP parameter from the result, to select a connection for the user communications, and to transmit a control message identifying the selected connection. A connection system is adapted to receive the user communications and the control message and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications over the selected connection.
Further still, the present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling and to designate a search criteria for a search to determine if an LNP information element matches the search criteria. The signaling processor processes the call signaling and a result of the search, selects a processing option for the user communications, and transmits a control message identifying the selected processing option. An LNP cache has LNP information and is adapted to be searched using the search criteria to determine if the LNP information element exists in the LNP information. The search has the result. A connection system is adapted to receive the user communications and the control message and, in response to the control message, to process the user communications according to the processing option.
Further yet, the present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises an LNP cache having LNP information. A signaling processor is adapted to receive the call signaling and to access the LNP information in the LNP cache to determine if a designated dialed number exists therein and, if existent, if the dialed number has an associated location routing number. The signaling processor processes the call signaling and a result of the access, selects a connection for the user communications, and transmits a control message identifying the selected connection. A connection system is adapted to receive the user communications and the control message and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications on the selected connection.